In golf, the swing of the club at the ball is of paramount importance. A player with a good swing has an advantage and a player with a poor swing is at a serious disadvantage. The basic elements of a good swing are described in various ways, but they all result in very similar, if not identical, positions and actions.
It is generally accepted that the player should stand with his feet apart; that his target heel should lie off a line to the ball which is normal to the target; that his target foot should angle toward the target; that his off-target foot should angle away from the target; that his knees should be bent and angled toward one another; that he should have his feet pressed toward one another at the start of the swing; that he should stand with his buttocks back of his heels in a slightly tail-heavy balance; that his head should stay at one point in space and not move; that his left arm should be held firmly straight; that he should cock his wrists on the backswing and uncock them on the foreswing; that he should execute a smooth swing; that he should keep his eye on the ball; that he should follow through completely -- and at no time let his off-target foot tilt in the off-target direction; that he should shift his weight to his target foot during the downswing; that his target foot should tilt toward the target on the downswing, etc.
With all this and more to know about, understand, remember, and execute, the average player has little chance of getting his swing "grooved" so that he can play the ball without consciousness and overt attention to the elements of his swing.
Moreover, the average player does not fully understand the proper positions and what he should be doing in his swing. He believes he is doing things which he is actually not doing. He also believes that he is not doing things which he is actually doing. This comes about from the fact that a player can't see himself as others see him and from the fact that he has no scale or reference by which he can measure his own positions, actions and performance. And this latter is applicable to the good player as well as the poor player as both need help -- some more than others -- but they need it. The really good players know when they need it and take a lesson or two from a pro to get straightened out. The really poor players have a need which is greater than some "straightening out;" they need basic grounding on fundamentals and some way to convey to them just what these are and just how they are to gauge their performance so that they will know when they are doing things right and so they will know when they are doing things wrong.
Professional teachers and instructors may add to or subtract from some of the above and have their own particular stance, foot angles and distance, etc.. Variations from the foregoing and therefore acknowledged. It will be understood that the foregoing is by way of demonstrating at least some of the problems that make golf a great game. It will also be understood that they do not constitute any limitation on the scope or purpose of the apparatus of the invention which is to provide aid for some of the basic needs of a player.